Steigende Preise
by psycholiki
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Angebot und Nachfrage". Erneut treffen Woody und Buzz zusammen. Diesmal schwört sich Buzz, den charismatischen Cowboy nicht so schnell wieder gehen zu lassen...


Eine Woody x Buzz Fanfiction

WARNING: YAOI

Don´t like, don´t read.

Steigende Preise

Der Abend war hektisch. Buzz hatte alle Hände voll zu tun um den Wünschen der Gäste nachzukommen. Dennoch fand er nebenbei Zeit über seinen gestrigen Besucher nachzudenken und sich auch ein bisschen über ihn zu ärgern. Und je länger er nachdachte, desto größer wurde sein Ärger.

Natürlich war es nicht bei den drei Küssen geblieben. Nicht, dass Woody sich einen weiteren Whiskey genehmigt hätte; Buzz hätte ihm allen Whiskey den er im Laden auftreiben konnte eingeschenkt, wenn er dafür nur noch etwas mehr von dem geheimnisvollen Cowboy bekommen hätte. Dieser hatte sich nicht lange darum bitten lassen und hatte dem Barmann einen unbeholfenen Annäherungsversuch gestattet, der sich jedoch auf weiteres Küssen und flüchtige Berührungen beschränkt hatte.

Dann, als Buzz sich kurz im Lagerraum der Bar umgezogen hatte, war Woody spurlos verschwunden. Buzz hatte nur noch das Glas auf der Theke vorgefunden und sich in einem Anflug von Selbstmitleid gefragt, warum so etwas immer gerade ihm passieren musste.

Mit dem bohrenden Gefühl dass der Kerl nur mit ihm gespielt hatte, war er nach Hause gegangen und hatte sich noch eine ganze Weile lang ruhelos im Bett gewälzt.

Und jetzt war er wieder vollkommen gefangen im Arbeitsstress und erledigte seine Aufgaben mit der geflissentlichen Routine die man von ihm erwartete.

"Howdy."

Buzz´ gelassener Ablauf bekam einen jähen Knick. Das frisch polierte Glas das er gerade eben noch unter den Tresen hatte verstauen wollen, rutschte ihm aus der Hand und nur seinen schnellen Reflexen war es zu verdanken, dass es keine Scherben gab. Der Barmann spürte überdeutlich wie sich sein Puls innerhalb kürzester Zeit beschleunigte und sah auf.

Da saß er, als wäre er nie weg gegangen, dieses unnachahmliche Grinsen im Gesicht und blitzende braune Augen wie die eines Kindes an Weihnachten.

Buzz widerstand dem Impuls über die Theke hinweg zu greifen, dem Kerl eine zu scheuern und ihn dann zu küssen; er bezweifelte, dass seine Gäste Verständnis für dieses Verhalten an den Tag legen würden. So beschränkte er sich auf einen knappen Gruß und eine unverbindliche Bemerkung, die dann doch etwas schärfer rüber kam als beabsichtigt.

"Guten Abend. Haben Sie gestern irgendetwas vergessen?"

Woody nahm den gereizten Unterton sehr wohl zur Kenntnis, ließ sich davon aber nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken.

"Jepp.", entgegnete er schlicht und sein intensiver Blick ließ keine Zweifel offen was oder besser gesagt wen er vergessen hatte.

Buzz musste sich abwenden um sein glückliches Grinsen zu verbergen.

Als er sich dem Cowboy wieder zuwandte, verriet seine Miene in keinster Weise etwas über sein gegenwärtiges Empfinden. Er platzierte ein Glas vor Woody auf der Theke.

"Wie immer?", fragte er etwas freundlicher.

"Wie immer.", stimmte Woody ihm zu und konnte aus den blauen Augen seines Gegenübers heraus lesen, dass seine Chancen besser standen als er es angenommen hatte.

Buzz schenkte ihm Whiskey ein und schob ihm das Glas zu. Als Woody danach griff, streiften seine Finger kurz die des Barmanns und diese kleine Berührung reichte aus um etwas wie einen elektrischen Funken durch beide Männer zu jagen.

Wie schon am Vortag ließ Woody Buzz beim Trinken nicht aus den Augen; Buzz hielt dem Blick diesmal stand. Mehr noch, er studierte ganz unverblümt das dunkle Haar das seinem Gegenüber in einer lockeren Welle seitlich in die Stirn fiel, ebenso wie das schmale Gesicht, die nicht mehr ganz so angeschwollene Wunde im Mundwinkel und die Tatsache, dass der Cowboy heute ganz in schwarz unterwegs war.

Buzz musste über sich selbst lachen, als er sich bei dem Wunsch nicht ganz so abgearbeitet auszusehen ertappte. Er war sich nicht sicher ob es überhaupt eine Rolle spielte, aber er hatte den Verdacht, dass Woody sich ein wenig in Schale geschmissen hatte. Etwa für ihn? Der Gedanke gefiel Buzz genauso wie das Ergebnis. Schwarz stand Woody verdammt gut.

Buzz konnte der Versuchung Woody ein wenig einladender zu begegnen nicht länger widerstehen.

"Soll ich den Whiskey anschreiben lassen?", fragte er in charmanter Großzügigkeit.

"Ich denke ich zahle gleich im Anschluss, vielen Dank.", war die nicht minder charmante Antwort.

Buzz konnte sich in Aussicht auf die Bezahlung plötzlich nicht mehr still halten.

Woody machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten seinen Worten auch Taten folgen zu lassen und Buzz konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Der Laden war voll, der Abend noch jung. So schnell würden die Gäste nicht den Rückzug antreten.

Eine gute Stunde lang quälte Buzz sich durch seine Arbeit, schenkte ein, spülte, plauderte, kassierte; ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er dabei Woodys Blick ständig im Nacken hatte. Das Gefühl machte ihn rasend. Eine weitere halbe Stunde später hielt er es nicht mehr aus und beschloss seinem Glück ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen, sprich, zu verkünden, dass die Bar heute aus privaten Gründen früher geschlossen werden würde.

Die Proteste hielten sich in Grenzen. Relativ gelassen zogen die Gäste nach und nach ab, was wiederum beinahe eine ganze weitere Stunde in Anspruch nahm. Buzz kam es schrecklich lang vor. Seine Ungeduld hatte ein beinahe schmerzhaftes Level erreicht, als er den Letzten aus der Bar bugsierte und die Tür schloss, das "Geschlossen"-Schild anhängte und die Jalousien runter ließ. Er wollte sich gerade mit angehaltenem Atem nach Woody umsehen, da stand dieser schon hinter ihm und nahm ihn sogleich in Beschlag.

Buzz ließ es einfach geschehen und versank förmlich in den Lippen des anderen. Für ein paar lange Minuten gab es nur sie beide, nur ihre Münder und Zungen und das köstliche Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins, während Woody den Barmann an die geschlossene Tür drückte, ein Knie zwischen die Beine seines Gegenübers geschoben.

Sie trennten sich nur widerwillig und schöpften Atem.

"Sind wir quitt?", fragte Woody mit rauer Stimme.

"Du weißt ja, die Preise sind inzwischen gestiegen.", entgegnete Buzz verschmitzt.

Woody grinste anzüglich und trat einen halben Schritt zurück. Buzz schob sich an ihm vorbei und steuerte die Theke an. Eine Hand hielt ihn am Oberarm fest.

"Flüchtest du vor mir?" Woody ließ den Blick seiner braunen Augen wirken.

Buzz machte sich vorsichtig los.

"Mir gefällt es nur nicht, dass du mich immer verschwitzt antriffst.", antwortete er lächelnd. "Ich mach mich nur kurz frisch."

Er deutete das daraufhin einsetzende Leuchten in Woodys Augen richtig und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Oh nein, Mister, du bleibst schön hier und wartest auf mich, verstanden?", ordnete er an. Er konnte es dem Cowboy ansehen dass es ihm in den Fingern juckte ihn nach unten zu begleiten und obwohl er diese verlockende Möglichkeit selbst kurz in Betracht zog, beschloss er hart zu bleiben.

"Du bleibst hier.", wiederholte er und der Klang seiner Stimme duldete keinerlei Widerspruch. Zu seinem Erstaunen fügte sich Woody.

Buzz ging in den Hinterraum, stieg die kleine Treppe die in den Keller führte hinab und öffnete noch im Gehen sein weißes Hemd. Er bedauerte, dass er keine bessere Kleidung zum Wechseln mitgenommen hatte, aber das hier musste es auch tun. Zum Glück gab es unten fließendes Wasser, sodass er sich waschen konnte ehe er in frisches Hemd und Hose schlüpfte. Abschließend strich er sich mit feuchten Händen das sandfarbene Haar zurück und zupfte ein letztes Mal an seinem Hemd herum.

Mehr konnte er in der kurzen Zeit nicht machen.

Zufriedener stieg er wieder hinauf. Woody stand an den Tresen gelehnt, ihm den Rücken zugewandt, die Arme unter der Brust verschränkt. Als er Buzz´ Schritte hörte, wandte er sich um.

Er stellte fest, dass der Barmann noch besser aussah als in seiner Arbeitskluft, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Rasch ging er auf ihn zu und legte beide Arme um die Taille des Mannes.

"Sag bloß du hast dich für mich so rausgeputzt...", schnurrte er.

"Sagt der Richtige.", erwiderte Buzz amüsiert und versuchte erfolglos den Größeren abzuwehren. In der Nähe ihrer Umarmung roch Buzz den Körper des Cowboys zum ersten Mal bewusst und wurde halb verrückt vor Verlangen. Aus dem plötzlichen Wunsch heraus das Geschehen zu bestimmen, packte er Woody am Kragen seines Hemdes und schleuderte ihn mit einem kraftvollen Ruck herum. Woody schlug mit dem Rücken an den Tresen; ein Barhocker fiel krachend um. Es kümmerte keinen von beiden.

Obwohl Woody anfänglich etwas erstaunt über Buzz´ plötzlichen Sinneswandel war, fügte er sich. Ihm war schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung aufgefallen, dass der Barmann mit den klaren, blauen Augen ziemlich stark war, vermutlich sogar stärker als er selbst. Unter dem dünnen Stoff des blaugrauen Hemdes spürte er harte Muskulatur.

Buzz hatte schnell dazu gelernt und zog mit seinem Kuss alle Register. Woody bemühte sich mitzuhalten und als sich die Fingerspitzen seiner Hand verstohlen unter den Bund von Buzz´ Hose schoben, stieß dieser ein gepresstes Keuchen aus. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich flüchtig; samtiges Braun und kühles Blau.

Woody machte sich siegessicher daran Hals und Nacken des Barmannes mit Küssen und sanften bis weniger sanften Bissen zu bearbeiten.

Buzz wand sich unter den Zähnen des Mannes und presste den Cowboy noch etwas härter gegen die Theke.

Woody ließ es sich eine Weile gefallen, bis er das Gefühl hatte, dass es an der Zeit wäre die Führung zu übernehmen. Also schnappte er sich Buzz, drehte ihn schwungvoll herum und hob ihn mit einem Ruck auf einen der niedrigen Tische; der durch die Anspannung seiner Bauchmuskulatur aufflammende Schmerz im Magen, der noch von der Auseinandersetzung des gestrigen Abends stammte, wurde ignoriert. Angesichts des Mannes vor ihm fiel das nicht schwer.

"Du hättest einfach gleich wieder hoch kommen sollen... ", flüsterte der Cowboy zwischen zwei Küssen. "...feucht und na..."

Buzz´ geschickter Griff in seinen Schritt ließ den Rest des Satzes in einem Keuchen untergehen.

Woody ließ nun endgültig jede Zurückhaltung fallen und machte sich daran, dem Barmann sämtliche Schulden mit Zins und Zinses-Zins zurück zu zahlen...


End file.
